Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey
is a tokusatsu movie that released in the year 2000. The movie is a direct sequel to the original Ultraman Tiga television series, serving as an epilogue to the events between Ultraman Tiga and the successor series, Ultraman Dyna. Plot Two years after Tiga's battle with Gatanothor, Daigo who has since parted ways with the aforementioned Giant of light and is no longer bonded with him. One day, Daigo is approached by a mysterious woman, Camearra, who possessed a dark version of the Spark Lens. It is then revealed that more than 30,000,000 years ago, Tiga was originally evil in nature, part of a group of four that dominated Earth. The group consisted of Tiga Dark, the woman in yellow (Camearra) with telepathic abilities, an evil Ultraman in red with superhuman strength, and another in purple with superhuman speed. One day, Tiga fell in love with a local human, and decided to convert from darkness to protect her from harm. Being the weakest of the four, Tiga quickly became a target of the group. However, unbeknownst to the group, the original "talentless" Tiga Dark possessed the ability to absorb powers from fallen enemies. As he eliminated each of the three dark members and sealed them away, he absorbed their powers which explains new Tiga's color patterns (red, purple, and gold lined with his original silver). Convinced by his ability to convert the last known Spark Lens to good, Daigo accepts the gift and becomes Tiga once again, survives his inner struggles and vanishes the darkness within. After leaving the Black Spark Lens in the hands of the dying Camearra, he eventually marries Rena Yanase, fellow GUTS member and longtime love interest. As Daigo and his wife prepare to leave Earth to study Mars, a junior GUTS cadet passes by and greets them. Said cadet is none other than Shin Asuka, The soon-to-be human host of Ultraman Dyna. Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Tiga **Multi Type **Power Type **Sky Type **Tiga Dark **Tiga Tornado **Tiga Blast **Glitter Tiga *Evil Tiga Dark Giants *Camearra **Demonzoa *Darramb *Hudra Kaiju/Seijin *Zoiger *Kyrieloid *Silvergon *Gatanothor *Geozark *Gobnu **Ogma *Bizaamo *Golza Cast * / : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Souichiro Sawai: Tamio Kawachi *Tetsuji Yoshioka: Ken Okabe *Masayuki Nahara: Take Uketa *Naban Yao: Ichiro Ogura * : * : * : * (cameo): * : * : * : *Tsutomu Nakajima: Jou Onondera *Toshiyuki Koda: Toshikazu Fukawa *Kohei Kariya: Takao Kase *Priest: Scott T. Hards *Mai's friends: Ayaka Tanaka and Ayano Ota *Daigo's caretaker (cameo): Kazuo Tsuburaya *Rena's caretaker (cameo): Kiyoshi Suzuki *Nagumo: Hiroyuki Konishi *Red balloon girl: Eiko Yamauchi *Resarchers: Akira Migita and Mayu Tsukada *Trailer narrator (uncredited): Yuji Machi Releases Theatical The film initially premiered in March 11, 2000 in selected Japanese theaters. In July 2000, Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey premiered in Japanese with English subtitles at the Egyptian Theater in Hollywood, California, as part of the annual G-Fest convention, but it was not released domestically in the United States for home viewing. Home Video *The film was first released in VHS & DVD (either purchase or rental) in December 21, 2000. *The film was re-released as a part of Tiga, Dyna, Gaia Memorial Box The Final DVD set in November 26, 2007. *The film was re-released in high definition for the Ultraman Tiga COMPLETE blu-ray box set in September 24, 2014. Ultraman-Tiga-TFO-VHS.jpg|VHS Ultraman-Tiga-TFO-DVD.jpg|DVD Trivia *In Daigo's flashback in the start of the movie (many battles which Daigo/Tiga has fought 2 years ago), Ultraman Tiga's grunts was re-dubbed by Hiroshi Nagano's instead of using Yuji Machi's. This is due to Yuji's contract ended and he was replaced by Hiroshi Nagano since this movies until The Super 8 Ultra Brothers. This gave Tiga's voice a smoother transition between grunts and dialogue. **When this movie was featured in episode 8 of New Ultraman Retsuden, Tiga's scenes were re-dubbed with Yuji Machi's grunts instead. *Nearing the end of the movie Daigo and Rena are departing for research studies on Mars. Daigo and Rena walk down a hallway with other members of the research team behind them. A junior walks the opposite direction and takes off his hat and bows to Daigo and Rena. That junior is Shin Asuka, the human host of Ultraman Dyna. *This movie is a prequel to Ultraman Dyna. *Ultra Nyan makes a cameo appearance, as an amusement park mascot. id:Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey ja:ウルトラマンティガ THE FINAL ODYSSEY Category:Ultraman Tiga Category:Movies Category:Heisei Movies Category:Productions